The purpose of this contract is to obtain research and development services for the enhancement of the GenInfo database system in order to provide additional scientific knowledge and design of more specialized databases that derive from the Genlnfo Backbone Database. Specifically, repetitive DNA sequences, including classification into families of repetitive sequences, and shall discover, collect and integrate new repetitive elements into the Genlnfo Backbone.